Operating systems may utilize an interrupt rate in order to improve performance (e.g., throughput and/or Central Processing Unit (CPU) utilization). A moderately throttled interrupt rate, for instance, may reduce CPU overhead while preserving on-par data throughput and/or latency with un-throttled interrupts.
Previous approaches to determining an interrupt rate may be based on data throughput in a networking adapter, for instance. These approaches may produce fixed interrupt rates narrowly tailored for one specific computing capacity host and therefore not broadly applicable to different hosts having different computing capacities.